hiccups
by shikastemari
Summary: On a night hanging out with friends, you found yourself hiccuping and needed help from your comrades to make it go away. Kiba Inuzuka x Reader.


pairing: kiba inuzuka x reader

when it happens: months after hinata and naruto's wedding

warnings: none

It had been a long time since the last time you and your friends had been reunited on Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Six months later, you all had been working hard nonstop on missions to keep peace on the Village and its surroundings. But, for a miracle, you actually managed to get everyone together to eat barbecue on a Wednesday night.

Around the table, was sitting, from left to right, Sakura, Ino and Sai - who had been dating for a while know, rumor has it she wanted to get married but Sai was a little resistant yet. After them, Shikamaru was there next to Temari - the most shocking and yet, fitting couple on your opinion - and Choji by her side.

On your side of the table was the newly not-that-newly weds Hinata and Naruto, showing everyone what PDA means by every time he touched her and her cheeks painted themselves in a strong color of red. Shino was the next, followed by Kiba, who decided to sit by your side - making your stomach flutter once his amazing scent filled your nostril - and Akamaru laying on his feet. Lee and Tenten finished the table, talking excitedly about some things Gai has taught them.

* * *

During all the time you sat there, you noticed Kiba maintained his interactions with you to the minimum - which was incredible strange for him. He was a flirting machine, and even you couldn't dodge his lame and cheeky pickup line every time you met. You always flirted back but you never got your hopes too high. There was no way you could have a chance with him with all the amazing girls he would hit on.

However that night, he was acting up weird, breaking your heart a little bit every time he ignored you.

At one point, you got hiccups. They came out of nowhere, the first one made every head on the table look at your direction, Kiba included. You began to do everything your friends start telling you to do.

"Hold your breath," Shikamaru instructed. You did, but it didn't work.

"Take a glass of water," Hinata suggested, but it didn't help either.

You ended up doing every single thing they suggested, just to be frustrated as nothing worked on it.

You were the edge on giving up, when you heard what Sakura said. "Someone just make something to scare or shock her," she pointed out on your direction.

"You can't shock someone if you are warning th-" your words were cut off by Kiba's lips pressing yours. Your eyes widened big and you felt your heart going from almost stop beating to racing the faster it has ever done in your life. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it took like an eternity for you.

He leaned back slowly, his eyes still closed. You could hear everyone in the table holding their breath. The sudden realization of what happened hit you, and you didn't know what to do besides to blush.

"Done," Kiba said, returning straight to his position, acting like it wasn't a big deal what just happened. It made worst to know it didn't mean anything to him.

"Kiba! I bet that was not what Sakura-chan had in mind when she suggested that, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled from the corner of the table, his eyebrows arched in shock as literally everyone in the room.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" he shrugged, shoving a piece of meat on his mouth.

You were too paralyzed that even hadn't noticed it did work. The hiccups were gone, but you still didn't know how to open your mouth to say some kind of thanks - or say literally something at all. His attitude was making everything worst, but you wouldn't let it stay in that way. No matter how much it would take for you to pretend and lie about it, you would mimic his actions.

"Whatever," you heard a voice said, and you got a little shocked when you realized it was your own. "It wasn't even that good anyway."

Kiba gasped a little as the rest of the table chuckled. If he was going to be a jerk to you, you would be a bitch to him three times worst.

Out of nowhere, Akamaru came up to you and rested his head on your lap. Somehow, it did help you to calm down a bit, the stress Kiba gave you running away as you pat Akamaru, your fingers intertwined on his hair.

The rest of the night continued normally. Naruto was telling everyone how Sasuke was losing the best part that comes with a marriage while Sakura was almost killing the boy with her bare glare. Shikamaru always told everyone how troublesome was to work with the Hokage, and Temari made everyone laugh when she said how troublesome it was to date him. The most surprising news in the night was Choji's girlfriend, he didn't mention any names but he did tell you she wasn't from Konoha, which made you all more curious about.

At the end, you quick yourself to say goodbye to all your friends, since you had to take the same path as Kiba to go home. You didn't feel like walking with him, so rushing, you started to walk away from them.

As soon as Akamaru reached you, you knew you plan didn't work at all. Kiba appeared next to you two seconds later, slightly panting. He didn't say a single word, neither did you.

When you were on your house street, you nodded as your silent way of saying goodbye. You started to leave him when you felt his grip on your wrist.

"Not yet, please," is the first thing he said, his eyes filled with sadness.

You were mad as hell, but couldn't ignore how hurt his tone was, even though you didn't actually understand why. Was all of this just because you said it wasn't a good kisser?

"What do you want, Kiba?" you sighed. "I can't deal with your mood swings right now."

He was studying everything with his eyes, avoiding eye contact with you. Silence filled the space between the two of you, making it even more awkward. Akamaru got fed up and pushed his owner to your direction, like he was asking for him to take action.

"I am sorry about the kiss," his eyes met yours for a second, before drifting away, his red painting on the cheeks suddenly being camouflaged due his blushing. "I shouldn't have kissed you that way. Please, don't be mad."

"Mad? I am furious, Kiba!" you tried to keep your tone low, but emotions got the best of you. "But not because you kissed me! Because you ignored me the whole fricking night and then kissed me," you shut your eyes, rewinding his apologize on your head. "Wait a minute, what did you mean by kiss you _like that_?" you questioned, confused by his word choice.

He sighed deeply, which it seemed like a eternity. "I overheard you telling Hinata you thought I was a flirting machine, this being the reason why you flirted back..." his voice cracked at the end. "And that you would never have anything with me because of it."

"I am sorry, did I lie?" you were honestly so confused.

"No, but..." he trailed off, breathing slowly to regain confidence. "The thought of me not having any chance with you made me insanely mad. I wanted to prove to you I could play the same game as you, even though I have never in my life flirted with you for fun," he bit his lower lip before speaking again. "I always thought we could had something but I never knew how to ask you out."

You just froze there, feeling like you were stuck all over again on the Tsukuyomi genjutsu. Back then you had seen Kiba admitting his feelings for you, but watching him do it now and on reality, it felt more unbelievable than before.

"I was not playing any kind of game, Kiba," you said. "I just really believed you would never want to date me when you have, well, literally every single girl on this Village."

"What? That's ridiculous," Kiba simply told.

"You are telling me about ridiculous? How about our first kiss being in front of literally everyone we know and because you wanted to help me to get rid of a hiccup?" you frowned, still embarrassed about what happened.

"I took advantage of the situation to kiss you, it is not my fault if you didn't like it," he shrugged.

"I liked the kiss, you idiot," you pointed to his face. "I didn't like it being surrounded by all of our friends."

For the first time on the night, he smiled widely. He pulled you closer to him, his arms wrapping around you like he was used to do when his flirting skills were on maximum. "So, it was _good?_ "

You looked over his shoulder, avoiding eye contact. "Maybe."

"Maybe, huh?" he repeated, a playful smirk crossing his lips. "So, why don't we repeat it, just so you could be sure?"

It was impossible not to smile at him. Your lips leaned in to kiss his red stripe on his cheek, you kept your lips there a little more time than necessary. Once you leaned back, he quickly erased the space between you two, his mouth finding its way to yours. After a few minutes, he stopped, so he could tug you into his arms and plant his face on the crook of your neck. "From now on, you are the only one I will flirt with, deal?"

"Deal," you whispered back, feeling the happiest you have been in your life.


End file.
